What has happened?
by dreamergirl090
Summary: Anzu Mazaki back to Domino five years after graduation hoping to see friends. Instead, she is faced with lies and tears. She still sees him everywhere she goes... but how can that be? He's not really there.. Or is he?
1. Disappointment to go

Five years, they told me. Five years and we will meet again. They promised, every single one of them. No matter what happened, we would meet again. They said a promise was a promise not meant to be broken.

My name is Anzu Mazaki, and I am a world class dancer. I left Domino five years ago after high school promising to return, and they promised they would be waiting. I lived in New York for those five years, perfecting my art and dream. I somehow managed a line of work in the New York City Ballet and have been dancing there ever since.

They said that we were friends for life and we would never be separated, but I guess these things change. My third year in New York I received an invitation to one of my friends weddings with none other the one and only Mai Valentine. I went for two days, and before I left I reminded them that in another two years we would meet up again.

He was the only one who stayed in touch with me. He called me at least once a day and emailed me once a week, but lately my phone has not rung and my mailbox has remained empty. The last time I talked to him it was for an hour and we has decided that on June 22, we would meet up at a small restaurant in Domino call Chi Chi at seven o'clock. That was a week ago.

I was given a week off to go back to Japan and visit my friends. I was excited as ever to return to the town which I knew so well. My plane ride consisted of me sleeping most of the time; if I wasn't sleeping I was thinking about the friends who would be waiting.

When I arrived at the airport nobody was waiting there, even though they said they would. I gathered my luggage and walked out into the streets of Domino. The town looked the same as I remembered, for the most part, which gave me hope. I checked my watched; it read two o'clock. I needed to find a hotel and then find Chi Chi.

I settled into my hotel and gazed out on my balcony at the sites. I remembered the times I spent here in my hometown; the good, the bad, and the ulgy. I was smiling happily and checked my watch. It read 5:30. Shoot! I needed to get going. Anzu is always punctual and on the mark.

When I arrived at the restaurant, I glanced at my watch. The time was 6:45. I smirked happily. I felt that I looked quite good. My auburn hair was past my shoulders and I wore a strapless black gown. My necklace and earrings matched my cerulean eyes. I felt I had cleaned up well.

I checked with the host to see whether my party had arrived. He asked me the name the party was listed under. I told him, "Mutou."

He stared at me very blank and was about to ask something, but changed his mind. When he looked down at the reservation he did, however, see a "Mutou." He said that there was reservation, but that nobody has come yet. I said that I was early and took a seat at the bar.

I sipped my cocktail and glanced at my watch for the fifteenth time. It read 7:15. Shoot; they were late. I asked the host to wait till 7:30. He agreed and smiled sadly, as though he knew they wouldn't come.

The hands on the clock reached 7:30. Not a single friend came. I am drowning my sorrows in my cocktail... or to be exact, drowning them in _three_ cocktails. I sighed, paid my bill, and left, calling for a taxi cab.

They never showed up! How could they forget? How could he? The reservation was under his name. He made me feel like a fool. I cried silently in the cab and was relieved to arrive at the hotel.

I went up to my room and gazed up at the ceiling, tears streaming down my checks. I was crying nonstop. They promised... They _promised_! I didn't understand and I didn't know what to think. My cell phone had not rang, and I decided that I might as well go to bed early. As I went to bed I knew what I would do in the morning. Since no one would pick up their phones, I would call the one and only Seto Kaiba. Maybe he would know what happened. He was a genius and he would never give up such a challenge.

* * *

Please Review. I thank my beta Tawnykit for dealing with my grammar issues. See the story improved, right? 


	2. A cetain CEO

**and the story continues. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring but the next one is more interesting.

* * *

**

They never came… I scream waking up. I couldn't understand why I was so upset but then I remembered it was because of them. They had promised for nothing because none of them showed up. I remembered that I planned on seeing Kaiba today to see what he could do and that's what I knew had to be done.

As I entered Kaiba Corp building, I was given odd looks. I don't know why. I decided to wear a clean cut business suit. A black skirt just passed my knees, with a blazer. Underneath the blazer I wore a beautifulblue sapphire tank top. A nice pair of heels I wore and my hair was down in a very casual fashion.

Looking at a directory I saw that his office was on the top floor. Figures, he always likes to be on top of everything. I rode the elevator to the top with another young woman who stared at me as thought I didn't fit in. The door opened and I was faced to face with a lobby before his office door.

A boy in his mid teens sat on one of the couches. He was wearing jeans with a baggy sweatshirt. I couldn't blame the kid. It was cold in this building even though it was summer. He had raven black hair just passed his ears and his violet eyes were busy concentrating on a hand held video game in his hands. As I could see there was no secretary in this room, just the boy. I coughed loudly and the boy looked up.

"Can I help you, lady?"

"Yes I am looking for Kaiba Seto."

"Well congrats because you made it up to his office but I highly doubt you will make it past here without an appointment and by the look on your face you don't have one."

I blushed this kid was good. I soon knew that this was dear little Mokuba that I knew so long ago but he didn't know it was me, this would be fun. I suddenly made up an excuse about not having an appointment.

"Umm…I have come in to check over Mr. Kaibas new duel disk. I am from the gaming commission." By the look on the Mokuba's face he believed me."\

"Ohh, right away miss. Hold on." He dodged right into the room. I could hear a whispered conversation. Mokuba came back out and just asked what my name was.

"Just call me Ms. Mizaki." Ahh man, now he is going to know it is me.

"All righite Ms. Mizaki, just wait a couple of minutes." I guess he didn't think it was me. As Mokuba scurried back to his game he mumbled to me that he knew a Mizaki but he said that she left a while ago and live in North America. Ahh if you only knew kid.

I sat on the couch next to him and I was just about to ask what game he was playing but then I heard a gruff shout from inside the room." COME IN ALREADY!"

"Thank Mokuba," I said as I walked into the room. Mokuba looked up from his game finally putting one and one together, but to late because the door already had shut with just me and him.

Seto Kaiba sat his desk looking as arrogant as ever. He still had that brown hair and the piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a suit which was quite different from the usual flashy trench coat which I always used to see and yes he still had that miserable attitude which I wanted to squash beneath my foot.

"Well Ms. Mizaki, here." He chucked a duel disk in a small version to me. I caught it a little bit shocked and placed it on the table.

"I'm not really interested in that Kaiba."

"He growled. You will address me as Mr. Kaiba. You are below me and have not right to loose the Mr. in my name." How I missed that attitude, not.

"Just as arrogant as ever, huh? No change but I guess Mokuba stole all the good changes and left you with none. "

"Who are you?"

"Mizaki to you. Well you know what? I'll play a game with you to help you guess my name. I give you some clues and all you have to do is guess."

Kaiba had a disgusted look on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was play a game.

"Well okay I'll give you two clues. The first is "I LOVE FRIENDSHIP!"

He shrank low into his seat. "Please don't scream with that shrill voice."

"Well okay and my last clue is that I am Yugi Mutou's cheerleader." He looked at him like he wanted to hurt me, seriously. He had this murder in his eyes.

Ummm. I don't know what I actually did except maybe be drive him to be insane, I only said Yugi's name. I know he was his arch rival but did he still have that huge grudge. He started to get up from his seat, ready to strike but then the doors burst open and he settled back into his seat while Mokuba stormed in.

"Ni-sama, I see you met the new Anzu."

"Yes I have." He growled under his breath. Mokuba looked at him with his caring eyes then back to me.

"C'mon Anzu, take this number" he said stuffing the piece of paper into my hand. "Come on Anzu, Seto isn't in the greatest mood."

No kidding. I looked down at the number and glanced back again. It read Katsuya Shizuka, 555-56778. Strange why did he have her number?

* * *

**Jen and REVIEW! **


	3. meeting up for the better

**I am back and here to update. YEAH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND LIKE THIS STORY/ throws confetti/ hip hip hooray! And now on with the story…**

**Where we left off Anzu has just received Shizukas number.

* * *

**

I stare at the number. Why has Mokuba given me Shizukas number? Weren't Jounouchi and Kaiba sworn enemies? I didn't know what was what anymore or for a matter of fact who was who so I decided to dial the number anyway and wait what would happen.

It kept ringing and ringing but finally I heard a friendly voice

"Konichiwa Shizuka speaking."

" Konichiwa Shizuka, it is Anzu." I could hear squeals of delight over the phone. She told me to met her at the nearest coffee house which was down the street from Kaiba Corp. I agreed and started to make my way out of the building and into the brilliant sunshine.

I arrived first so I sat down by the window and ordered a coffee. I started to sip the coffee and gaze out the window when I noticed a women hurrying along. The woman was carrying multiple shopping bags and was busy chatting away on a cell phone. She wore a pink tank top and white skirt with a white sweater. She wore heels that I knew I could never walk in. I started to sigh as the woman made her way towards the coffee house. I disliked people who were always so prissy and spoiled rotten but as she edged closer, I noticed that it was Shizuka.

I spit out my scolding coffee and waved to her and she smiled, closed up her cell phone and bustled over to where I was sitting. She exclaimed "WOW Anzu, you changed so much."

"nuh uh, you did Shizuka. Where did you get all this money?" I said pointing to her shopping bags and the cell phone now in her bag. She looked strangely at me but then realized that I would have no idea. She plopped herself in a seat next to me and said "Didn't you know? I have a boyfriend."

"Who Otogi( sorry for spelling this wrong (DUKE))? Honda( Tristan)?"

"Nope not even close. Seto."

I snorted coffee out of my nose. "I am so sorry but Kaiba, seriously?"

"ahh Anzu you sound like brother. He is really sweet when you get to know him."

I looked at her and thought maybe she was kidding and it could be quite possible because she said sweet and Kaiba in the same sentence. She however thought that I had not believed her so she shined a beautiful sapphire crescent moon in my eyes.

"He loves me."

"but Shizuka, money can't buy happiness." I answered thinking she was going down the wrong path.

She looked at though she was going to cry. Once again she shoved something under my nose. This time it was a picture of her and Kaiba actually smiling.

"see." She said trying to prove her point.

I said "He does love Shizuka because you made him smile which is a very hard thing to do."

She smiled, feeling accomplished. We started talking about what has been happening. I told her about the company I danced at and told her how Domino and New York compared to one another. She talked of how Mai and Jou were doing and how she spent her day with Seto. She did seem quite happy. I finally sat my glass down and asked "Why she didn't come to dinner last night?"

She frowned at this. "I had pizza with Mokuba last night and played video games with him because Kaiba was working late last night. Why were we supposed to do something?"

"uh..huh.. The dinner at CHI CHI at 7'o clock. Remember Yugi told you guys about it."

"umm.. I don't know what to say." She was twiddling her thumbs as though she was going to say something but I butted in "Why don't we visit Jou and Mai?"

She nodded a small nod and we headed to the nearest subway.

When we reached the house, I had realized that Shizuka has remained very quiet. I asked if this was it and she said a very quiet uh huh. I rang the door bell and stood waiting. Finally the door opened and I stood face to face with Katsuya Jonouchi. His hair remained the same dirty brown color but his eyes seemed very sad and awkward. He wore a black blazer with a men white shirt underneath the blazer. A pair of slacks and some socks were also part of his outfit.

"allo, My I help you?" He didn't seem to recognize me like everyone else but he did however notice Shizuka "oh hey sis! I didn't see you there beyond this lady. Anyway who is this?

"This is Anzu" She said as she pushed me forward. He smiled shly and wrapped his arms around me. "Good to see you." His voice sounded so odd, it sounded old. He seemed so different from the Jou 5 years ago. He welcomed us in. As soon as he ushered us to the living room I heard a distant voice call out "hun, who is it?"

"It's sis and Anzu."

"Anzu, hold on I will be right there."

A woman walked out with a beautiful figure which never seemed to change. She had long golden locks and beautiful shimmering pair of amethyst eyes. She seemed to be carrying a armload of clothes but dropped them on a nearby chair to give me a hug. I saw she was wearing jeans and tank top. Very casual for Mai. She told us to sit down and relax while she would grab some tea. I didn't even bother telling her we just had coffee and just decided to be a good guest.

I stared around. The home seemed to very cozy and have that homey touch. The mantle contained numerous pictures. Their wedding picture was situated right in the middle.

I smiled, these were the two lovebirds I knew not these two people sitting in front of me. As we sipped our tea, I brought up the famous question of the day. "How come you weren't at dinner last night?"

"huh" Jou said looking quite perplexed. Mai butted in and said " umm.. sweetie, We went out for a nice quiet dinner with no one else, just the two of us. Did we have plans?"

"YES." I thought why was everyone forgetting. It is not that hard to forget a dinner date, right?

"Remember Chi Chi ( I sounded like a broken record) at 7'o clock

. Remember Yugi told you guys a week or so ago."

&&&CRASH&&&

Jou who has nervously been drinking his tea, now lay on the floor in millions of pieces and Jou stared sadly at the floor. He mumbled that he would fetch some paper towels and Shizuka said she would help. I didn't get what had just happened and Mai seemed to think so.

"hun look at me. I am sorry we weren't at the dinner last night. I guess we just forgot on top of everything."

"What do you mean on top of everything?"

"Don't you know Anzu? Yugi died 3 days ago in awful fire. Anzu.. you there?

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for any awful spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.**

**Please Review if you want more!**

**Jen**


	4. hugs and tear make all the better

I know it has been awhile so forgive me,bows her head in a humble manner. on with the story and of course I own nothing.

just a little side note Atemu has a body, how he got it is another story

* * *

My tea cup was the one that shattered. It shattered into a million tiny pieces just like my heart breaking at this news. It has been three days and yet no one has told me. Why? May I ask Why? I stare back at Mai who now knows what she has done. She is looking at me as though I may crack like the tea cup below.

Jounouchi and Shizuka come back into the room with paper towels for the first tea spill but then they realize the spill has gotten larger. Jonouchi looks back and forth from me to Mai and he asks "What the hell? Guys what happened?" But then his eyes locked onto me and they stood frozen, comprehension finally dawning on him. He lets out "I am sorry Anzu, this has been breaking my heart and I didn't know if you would want this heavy burden. I didn't want to jeopardize your career."

I am thinking in my head, jeopardizing my career? You are jeopardizing my heart and soul. I look back at all them and think back earlier to that day how Kaiba wanted to kill me for saying his name and Shizuka not really answering about why they had not come for dinner. They were all trying to forget and trying to cope but waiting to tell me has made it all the more difficult. I look back to Jounouchi and said " Jou there are some things which must be told and not put back into the deepest corner of your mind. .All you have done is not save me but hurt me." With that I picked up the broken pieces of the cup put them on the table and left to escape these people I call friends.

Out in the open I walked unsure of what to do. Everything here reminded me of him. The park, us taking a stroll in the park, the mall where I made him come with me and the tournaments which he always went to. Yes to sum it all up with one word would be DOMINO. His heart and soul were in Domino. That is where he went to school and grew up. That is where everything started and everything ended. I didn't know who to turn to. My so called friends lied to me and Kaiba wasn't one for sympathy. Who was I to turn to?

I kept walking, tears streaming down my face. People stared at me. Giving questioning looks, thinking what is up with her? I wanted to scream back that I had lost someone so dear to my heart and it can't be healed. As I kept walking I bumped into someone. I murmured I am sorry but then looked up and gasped.

There in front of me was a spiky hair man with violet eyes. I rubbed my eyes, glancing up, just staring at him. The face looked down and sighed "Hello Anzu. I am sorry to see you in such a sad state." It was the Pharaoh or Atemu. Poor man, he looked so sad and he had a right to be. I nodded and let out "allo Atemu, I came to the city hoping for a dinner yesterday but yeah you know." My words hung in the air. He let out a whistle "ahh yes I am sorry Anzu I was in Egypt for two days, trying to escape Domino. The Ishtars say hello. Would you like to have lunch? There is a lot needed to be healed and I believe a good hamburger would do some good."

I nodded thinking in my heart that Little Yugi would come out any moment but I know that this was only a thought. Atemu sighed and he put his hand around me and led me to the nearest café.

As we munched on our burger and fries, I told Atemu about those we had called friends. He nodded and agreed with me that they should have told me. I asked how come Atemu wasn't at the fire and he sighed. He said that he had gone out for the day on some errands around the town and Yugi was ever so bustling around the shop not really noticing anything funny smelling. When he had come back he said the shop was dismantled and destroyed and the top part of the shop, the house was in a pretty weak condition. The firefighters said he was already dead when they found him. He sighed Yugi was really looking forward to the dinner but Atemu just wasn't feeling up to it so He took a plane to Egypt to get away from this tradgedy. I asked if there had been a funeral but he said that he had planned on waiting because He knew I was coming. I smiled at him a sad smile and told him Thank You. As we continued to eat People continued to stare and I guess because Atemu looked so much like Yugi, it was to confusing others if they were told Yugi was already dead.

I asked if anyone else of our friends didn't know but he shrugged but then I thought of someone "What about Rebecca and Bakura?"

He nodded and said "Bakura is still in England but he does know. He said he would try to get a couple days to help out and come down to pay respects. Good friend he is. But Rebecca is a different story. I know for a fact that she lives just outside of Domino because she goes to Domino University for a couple extra classes. She keeps in touch with her grandfather but that is all I know."

"I think it might be a good idea if we paid a visit to her, don't you agree?"

"I do agree but I don't think I should follow because you know she is not quite fond of me than she was of Yugi. She isn't too keen to see a Pharaoh but maybe a friendly face would do her some good. I will travel with you but I won't go to her house ok."

"Fair Atemu, so let's get going."

I was feeling still miserable as ever but I wanted to see how Rebecca was coping. Maybe she would be a little more open. We took a train for an hour to reach the outskirts of Domino. We had managed to find her house and Atemu told me the easiest way to get there. He told me that he would be doing some shopping in the small shopping district nearby and I let him get off to his so called shopping. As he left I saw his hand was his pocket fidgeting uncontrollably, he was hiding something

I stood in front of an apartment building and I took the elevator up 3 floors till I reached her room number which was 202. I knocked three times and stood waiting with baited breath. The door finally swung open and I stood face to face with a grown up Rebecca. She was about 19 while I was 26 ( I made that up) but she did seem to grow to about 5'5, much taller then Yugi's poor height. She no longer wore glasses but most likely contacts. The last time I saw her she had short pigtails but now they were longer and the tips were dyed a certain green which matched her eyes. Her outfit on the other hand was sweat pants and a tee shirt with a pair of fuzzy socks. She held an ice cream container in one hand and the spoon in her mouth. She removed the spoon and asked "umm can I help you?"

"Hello Rebecca it is I Anzu." I said giving a slight bow. She smiled and allowed me to come in. Her apartment was very cozy and little more to the standards of her living but it was messy which I didn't expect. She had in the middle den with a T.V. paused and her laptop lay on the couch. The coffee table was littered in junk food and tissues. I knew she wasn't sick but more living in a depressed mode. She has a small dog, a shiba inu sleeping on the couch. She placed the dog on a nearby bed and scuttled around the house cleaning off the table and offering me a seat. While she went to fetch a glass of soda, I gazed at the T.V. The paused picture seemed to have a duel paused. I stared for a couple of long minutes disbelieving myself but then I could see that these were the battle city duels and KC grand pre. I was still staring at the screen when she walked in with the soda.

"Oh, I forgot that I paused it." She put the sodas on the table and turned the T.V off.

I asked "How in the world did you get those?"

She smiled "I didn't hack into his database if that's what you are thinking. Mokuba owed me a favor and that is what I asked of him."

"Smart girl. So how is University going?" She seemed to be staring out the window not paying any word I said.

"What? Oh sorry I dazed out. It's going ok. They let me have two weeks off to recoup and told me to stop by for Homework when necessary."

I nodded not needing to ask to recoup for what because I knew. She asked what I was doing down in Domino and I told her. She looked at me with understanding eyes. "I can't believe that Jou did that to you. I did speak to him once but I could barely get him to speak a whole sentence alone 5 words. I hope he doesn't snap, I really hope not."

I was gazing at the window and all of a sudden my eyes started to tear, tear a long river of sadness and just plain grief. I felt so embarrassed but Rebecca didn't care. She patted my back and said " I guess all good things must come to an end even though we wish them not to." I nodded and stared out the window thinking how I would go on. Go on without him.

* * *

REVEIW PLEASE!


	5. The Furneral Part I

This chapter or really story is for kobear91 because she seems to be only one who acutally reviews and reads this story, so yeah for her!

Disclaimer: I don't not anything whatsoever, since thats settled, let the story continue

* * *

Rebecca said all things must come to an end whether we like them to or not but as I stare out the window, I feel that this is untrue and unfair to life as we know it.

I do not want to go on without him. It feels likes my whole journey to Domino was worthless just because of what happened.

Rebecca was sogenerous from the bottom of her heart to let me stay and patch things up and frankly I think she wants company. We both have been reluctant to go outside and face the world we once knew as friends are now enemies in my eyes. We stay in comfy sweats scrounging the house for junk food and sit staring at the screen of battles trying to live in the past. We dare not pick up the phone or maybe we just don't really care.

The first night at Rebecca's, the phone rang and I stared at the answering machine waiting to hear the caller. The caller so happened to be Shizuka leaving a tearful apology, quickly putting in that Yugi's funeral would be in two days. While she begged us to come, Rebecca and I looked at each other with a mixed look of pity and disgust but we knew we had to go, no matter what.

Two days gone by and it was the day which I have been dreading. Tomorrow I told myself that I would head back to New York and try to move forward. All that was a dread to me was this day more than ever.

I woke to the sound of pitter, patter. It was raining or maybe the world was crying. Maybe the world knew that they had to say goodbye to the King of Games or maybe like me to say goodbye to a kind hearted friend.

As I gazed out the window I saw that Rebecca had joined me. She sighed looking miserable like the rain but then she smiled "I guess it was going to come the day which I was forced out of my pjs." I grinned a small smile as we both headed to our clothes lying thrown about in the closest.

Two hours to get dressed I believe for a funeral, how sadthatI dressed the best I possible could for him even thoughhe won't see me.I wore a black style kimono top with a knee length skirt with a pair of small heels. My hair thanks to Rebecca was pulled slightly back in a loose braid. The only jewelry I wore was a sliver heart on a chain, simple put my heart belonged to him forever and always.

Rebecca wore a black dress pants with an emerald top and a black jacket to go. She too wore little jewelry except for her small locket which I don't know how long she has had it for.

We hauled a taxi cab in the pouring rain I wondered if Atemu would show. Throughout the ride I was scared to death. I just didn't wanna face the truth but I knew I could not hide behind a lie that he would be there smiling sweetly with his innocent flair of just being there.

I guess we got there early because no one was there but that didn't matter as I sat in my seat twiddling my thumbs, someone called my name and I looked up and all that I wished was that I hadn't. There stood a whole entourage of those I called friends. In the front was Shizuka, Kaiba and Mokuba. I guess Kaiba still wanted to be the top man because he was there smack in the front or maybe he was trying to avoid everyone else. Surprise, surprise he wore a trench coat but it was black, yeah for Kaibas apparel. Actually everyone was wearing black To me it was not a pleasant occasion to be staring at, staring into the eyes of so many I once knew to be friends, companions. I stared from Mokuba's tear stained eyes to Kaiba's cold stare to Jou's worried, panic stricken eyes.

Kaiba spat out "well aren't you going to say hello?"

I muttered a small hello and turned my attention to Rebecca who sat next to me but then I was forced to turn around to a small ahem.

"What?" I growled

Kaiba still stood where he was 3 seconds ago looking annoyed as ever.

"Mazaki, who is this and surely of all people you, could say more of a hello?"

"This is Rebecca Hopkins." I said and you could hear a small murmur of Oh! It didn't matter because I knew they had forgot so instead of waiting for a reply I threw a sneer and a glare in and turned around once again but to be interrupted once more but that CEO.

"Don't you have the decency to be polite?"

"Not to those who lie and are scum to me now. I am only here for one person and Seto Kaiba take a guess who that might be.That's right it isn'tyou,well at least you have found someone that likes you for who you are, a smart ass , arrogant business man with no emotions. Such a shame wasting a perfectly good person on scum like you. What a pity.

Anger flared in his eyes and Mokuba and Shizuka gave threatening looks but decided just to walk past and carry on. Mai did seem to whisper something to Jou which made him sigh and give a sad look but I did not care, I had no pity.

As time continued to pass many people filed in, many including duelists I recognized and each gave me small nods of recognition. As I adjusted myself in my seat I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into the kind innocent face of Ryou Bakura.. Pure white skin with snow white hair, add white wings and he could probably get away with being an angel.

"allo miss, is this seat taken?" His kind English voiced flowed through the air like a beautiful song.

"No Bakura"

"Why thank you Miss Anzu. It's nice to see you."

When he said that all I could I do was wrap my arms around him and cry. I didn't cry lately but my eyes must have a sprung a leak because I just couldn't stop. Poor Ryou still smiled and said "its all right Anzu."

Kaiba and Jou both seemed to be staring in disbelief, not caring much as being enemies. They seemed to look at each other and shake their heads sadly.

"It is all right Anzu, Why don't you stop crying and introduce me to this lovely lady?"

I sniffled back my sobs and said "This is Rebecca Hopkins and Rebecca this is Ryou Bakura."

He smiled and held out his free hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I am guessing you were a friend of Yugis' and I guess out paths never crossed."

"No but what a shame I haven't met since now, you seem such a lovely gentleman and I would have liked to met you at a better time."

He smiled as he sat down as I took a look around quickly. "Ryou, do you know if Atemu will be here?"

"hmm.. no I don't think so. I spoke to Malik Ishtar and he said Atemu had business to attend to and didn't wanna create a commotion because you know, using his hands make spiky motions resembling the pharaoh'shair if you haven't noticed they look quite alike, don't you think? and you know what..

I laughed as though I hadn't laughed in a while and isn't it ironic that it was during a funeral. I guess I am just glad to have another friend who is here to make all the better.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, DON'T DON'T YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Jen


	6. Furneral II and a dinner

**Still don't know why I am continuing this story but whatever going to finish it, even though it may not turn out well**

**P.S. I do like to get feedback whether it is good or bad, maybe you could let me know if the title needs work or maybe it's the summary? I don't know so you tell me.

* * *

**

Throughout the ceremony I knew the worst was yet to come. I dreaded every moment of knowing the fate of the end of the ceremony. I glance from Ryou's saddened faced to Rebecca's teary eyed. I wished that the rest could sit with mebut in a way I don't.

As I sat staring into space recounting the memories with him I was brought back to reality with a nudge on the shoulder that it was the time to come.

My heart was crying, No not yet. I am not ready, ready for this heartbreak. My fingers twisted a round my necklace, twirling the chainmaking the heart swayed to and fro. Another nudge yet my feet remained glued to the floor but a pair of feet did rise from the floor. They weren't mine though but they belonged to Rebecca.

She seemed to struggled within her self, you could see her feet shake as she walked slowly towards the casket. She seemed to be arguing with herself of whether or not to say goodbye but finally after much deliberation she reached her destination, him. I saw her mouth move but words didn't seem to fall out. The only think I knew was her pulling a card out of her pocket and placing it with him, She walked back shaking slightly and with help from Ryou, helped me also out of my chair.

I struggled even with there hands on my shoulders. No my mind screamed it is too soon. I closed my eyes thinking that it was all of a horrible dream but then I opened them face to facewith an old friend.

What a sight I wished not to see, staring into a face so young. It seemed his life was taken. I questioned in my heart why?

His hair was tucked in as best as it could and his yellow bangs seemed to flop over his face. I remember when I was younger I used to believe that the unliving where just sleeping and seeing Yugi, I still wished I was a kid believing in some sort of childhood world where things we believed were real where as being an adult of not being able to turnour backs on reality.

I was happy to see him dressed in a pair of slacks with a dress jacket with a black top, pretty much all black dressed. His hands grasped onto a couple of things which made me incline my head a little further which seemed to be me a couple inches, breathing on his hands. I see the Ties of Friendship card which I suspect was what Rebecca had given back to him. In his other hand lay a piece of the millennium puzzle, how it got there I don't know. Bending my head a little closer I see a clump of paper and I question this. Secretly I pry the paper out of his cold hands and place the paper in my warm ones to read at alater time.

What was I to give as a token of our friendship for so many years? I could think of nothing except a kiss on the forehead and a rustle of the hair and how I wished for this nightmare to be over. I felt Ryou tug me back and I agree. I start to trail away from Yugi thinking never forget, never forget and the next moment I know it I am sitting in a car with Ryou and Rebecca. Ryou is gibbering on about getting something to eat, as I sit and nod and clench the piece of paper in my hand. I spring to life as Ryou tells Rebecca about dinner at Chi Chi

That wakes me up from my daze. No that place I say anywhere but there but Ryou smiles

"I already made plans."

I love Ryou but hate that albino man when he has something up his sleeve so I guess I agreed because next moment he hops out of the car and opens the door and helps myself and Rebecca out.

Oh how I wish that I hadn't agreed because it just didn't feel right walking into that restaurant. As Ryou walked up and asked for the table, I felt that all eyes were watching me. Eyes that knew I had been here before. The host recognized me and smiled that smile of I understand and I acknowledged him for that.

When we sat down at the table I noticed that there were more than 3 chairs surrounding the table.

"Ryou?"

"Yes Anzu?"

"Who is coming? You better not have invited who I think you did."

He chuckled "Who ever do you mean?" and right on cue walked in those I hoped I would not face for a long time.

"Well look what the thief dragged in? A whiz kid and a dancer, shame I was expecting some Egyptian freaks" drawled Kaiba.

"Guilty as charged, Seto. Why don't you all take a seat?" They all took there seats, even Kaiba who gave shifty looks at Ryou for calling him by his first name.

As drinks were ordered, the seating through my eyes went ok. I sat next to Rebecca and Ryou and then across from me was Jou, Mai, Shizuka and Mokuba. Kaiba sat at the head of the table looking quite thrilled once again. They mostly just stared or looked down at their empty plates. This is going to be along night.

Our food arrived, there was a clatter and clinking of silverware at the table and of course followed by the opening and closing of mouths. Finally after much of whispered conversations, Mokuba's voice spoke up

"Anzu, how long are you staying in Domino?"

I was still chewing but stopped mid-chew and gazed into those puppy dog eyes even though they had grew over the years, I guess matured you could say. I swallowed my food and answered "Early in the morning, tomorrow I guess you can say."

Everyone looked up except Rebecca who of course knew all along. Jou cleared his throat and said in a whispered voice

"You can't go Anzu, you just can't go. I can't lose another."

If only Jou had said that a matter of days ago but I had made my mind up, I would be heading home to start back on track.

I said "I am sorry Jou and everyone else but I must go and get packed. My flight is early." And with that I pushed my seat back, put some money into Ryou's hand for dinner, gave Rebecca a quick smile and with that I headed into the open air leaving behind the faces in the restaurant.

I was ready to start back where I had left off and try to continue without thinking about him. As I hauled a taxi cab I could have sworn I saw a boy standing on a street corner with tri-colored hair but I believed I was fooling myself with images of the past.

* * *

**The paper which she found does come back in the story when she is back in New York. Review and you will see!**


	7. The plane ride

**YEAH FOR REVIEW and my new reviewer ! Yeah so I will continue on for a nice chapter awaited!

* * *

**

_So Anzu I am really excited for that dinner. I can't wait. I marked it down on the calendar just to make sure I don't forget._

_Aww how sweet Yugi! I can't wait either. Well until we meet again_

_Wait Anzu I have to ask you something?_

_What?_

_Do you like me as a friend or something more?_

_I like you as a friend but at times I like you as something more._

_Oh ok, hey Anzu thanks for being my friend I will talk to you soon._

I wake up from my bed, my face sweating, my tears streaming. That was our last phone call which lasted so long. I wish I could have seen his face one last time so awake with laughter and light. I pace around my room, frightened of what is to come. I am so saddened not to know if something more would have happened between us but alas I will never know.

I hear a knocking on my door. I look at the clock it said 5:30 and I stared thinking why was someone knocking on my door but then I remembered this was my wake up call for my 7:30 flight. I said thank you and carried on my way.

I was sick and tired of everything about Domino. I just didn't care any more. As I threw all my belongings in my suitcase I screamed.

I screamed my heart out, my soul out. I just didn't want this pain anymore so with a snap of my suitcase I was ready to go.

As I sat in my seat waiting for the plane to take off, the woman next to me was busy blabbering to me like she knew me or something. Lady you don't even know me. When the Capitan said the plane was ready to take flight I smiled and the woman looked at me.

"Why do you smile so happily?"

Suddenly my smile changed and I said bluntly "This is a place which I will be happy to forget" and with that I placed my headphones on my ears and get pulled away into the music.

I started to fall into a dream sleep. As I turned my head Yugi sat next to me staring into space. His violet eyes stared into space, they were glassy and unfocused. Something was wrong and I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't get him to even look at me. I tried to speak to him but no expression was shown. I shook him, screaming at him and then suddenly I felt a shake on my arm. I jumped and awoke to the face of the irritating woman who seemed to have a worried look on her face.

"You were screaming and pleading, are you all right?"

I took a gulp of water from the bottle in my bag and kept looking at the seat as though he was still there "Yes, fine bad dream."

"We could talk this over, it's a long flight." Why was this woman being my psychiatrist? No but why was she asking me thoughtful questions and of course in my mind I said she is being thoughtful just like I was in those dueling days.

I took a depth breath and said "Domino was my home town but things change."

"So that means people I guess"

"Yes…"

"What happened? Was there a parting of ways? Loss of a friend?"

"The second one I guess you could say."

" oh did that person have a falling out with you?"

I laughed " No we weren't dating if that's what you mean."

"Well the only thing I could think of is him dieing?"

I nodded and the woman gasped " I am right , oh I am so sorry. I am sure he lived a good life."

"Yes but a short one."

The woman leaned closer " How old would you say?"

"26 and he had good heart and a good mind. The innocent ones are never given a second chance. My poor friend."

"Shame it is, by the way my name is Marie." This was so strange , we having a depressing conversation and suddenly she decides to tell me her name, odd."

"Marie my name is Anzu."

"What a nice name. So about your friend, did you see his family?"

" No he doesn't have much of one. His ya-brother came down for a bit. They have no parents and there grandpa died a couple years back.

"His what? You started to say something with a y?"

"oh no sorry. I always confuse my languages. I speak Japanese, English and some parts of Egyptain. Sorry I used to travel a lot."

"Do you have a picture of that fellow?" I know this woman was being nosey but she was being polite and kind with me actually someone who cared.

I rummaged through my bag and found a photograph which was at the bottom of my bag. Yugi stood next to Atemu. They both were laughing hysterically. I couldn't remember why they were laughing.

"Who was it? They both look so similar. Are they twins?"

"I guess you could say so. This is Yugi, pointing to the shorter of the two and this is Atemu."

"Mutou?"

"What?" but then I recognized his last name and I knew what she meant. "Yes the King of Games was a dear friend of mine."

My fingers rubbed against the photograph. My finger rubber over his face once carefree now blank and empty and his spiky hair which just dropped and did not stand straight up. How I wish you would come back. Back to make all the better.

Marie looked at me. " I'm sorry I made you bring this person up. I heard how he died. So tragic really."

"Yes very. Dinner was meant to be full of laughs but it was just me, me and my empty glass."

"Anzu, why don't we leave it at that. I didn't mean for this to happen. I am always to friendly."

"Don't change Marie. Being friendly and humble is not a curse not a gift. I wish that could save you in the end, only simple things like that."

We left it at that. Marie stayed into space and myself left staring at the photo in my hands. Trying so hard to remember what made us laugh for that day, but I just couldn't.

Our flight landed and I said goodbye to my friend. She seemed to lessen my pain just for a while even at that. I grabbed my bag and I look around till I see my friend, Jeremy waving at me. Normally guy in his early twenties with sandy brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey Anzu! How did your flight go?"

"Fine."

"Let me help you with your luggage. The car is out front and oh yeah remember that new ballet show we have been working on starts in a couple of weeks, cool right?"

" yeah… cool."

"Hey I know you like a couple of seats for your friends so how many should I save."

"umm"

"How about one. That Yugi kid always comes."

"I guess so…" The name pained me but I didn't say anything

"So how did seeing your friends go?"

"Fine. I saw them all. They are all good." I lied I saw them all but that didn't mean they were happy.

"Great here is the car."

As I hopped in the car and he started to turn on the car on I decided that I wouldn't tell him about Yugi. It was better left not to be bothered and worried about. I would tell him eventually I hoped.

* * *

**Jen and of course Review!**


	8. Fighting a losing Battle

Lying is horrible to do to someone else but yet lying at the most hurts one's self thinking that all along that they had the right intentions while they were really wrong. I am ashamed to say that three weeks have gone by and yet I refuse to tell any of those who dance with me. They believe that I am happy as ever just at times quiet which they understand. None of them know the real reason I smile to them. The tears are hiding behind the smile I show.

I have refused to tell Jeremy much well really anything at all and that was that. After a week Jeremy dropped the subject realizing that I wouldn't say much but then it all changed.

Jeremy exclaimed to the dancers in the studio "The show's opening is tonight ladies and gents. Let's give this rehearsal as though it was the show and let's move it!" (Jeremy is the manager in a way)

Everyone cheered and began changing into their leotards while busy chatting. I changed quietly, placing the leotard over my tights Jeremy click his tongue impatiently at me. I looked up at me.

"Anzu time's ticking gone. Let's go sweetheart there is a rehearsal waiting for you."

"ahh that's sweet Jeremy but just wait two damn seconds."

He looked quiet put out and lashed back at me "What is your problem? You either a really quiet girl or pissed off girl lately. What is it?

"Nothing, I am ready. I don't wanna hold up your precious show any longer."

The rehearsal was fine but everyone kinda looked at me as though I would bite their heads off which I probably would but I couldn't care knowing that opening night would come and no one would be there.

So as 8 o'clock ticked closer I sat in front of my mirror putting my hair in a bun while a girl did my make up.

Jeremy walked over to me "How's the princess?"

"Hahaha very funny I am ready to perform. Happy?"

"Yep and by the way that seat I left open for your friend is still open but if he is a no show, can I sell the seat? A lot of people want it, you know right up close to the best ballerina ever."

"Fine I don't care what you do." Truly I did care but it didn't matter, all that matter I put on a good performance.

The show started off great. Everyone performed beyond their limits even I did for a while but right into the second act something happened. As my partner Raoul lifted me up and I spun my head towards the seat I saw that it remained empty but then when I spun around the next second someone was sitting there and the next gone. What was going on?

As I changed my costume I glanced at Jeremy and made contact with his eyes and he came over. "Yeah what?"

"By chance did you sell that seat?"

"No I was kind to left it open but no one showed but this came" and with that he held a rose out, a yellow rose for loyalty.

"Who sent it?"

"Anzu I don't have all the answers just get move on, your up next."

I bustled off and began dancing once again and just for a quick second as my head relaxed I focused my eyes over to the seat and then my soul jumped I guess you could say. There he was sitting there tapping his foot and smiling…… and that's all I remembered and the next moment I saw Jeremy's face and other dancers looking quite panicked.

"Hey? You ok you collapsed." I realized the show had ended because of me collapsing

I didn't care but I asked "Did you sell that seat?"

"No Anzu I keep telling you know one has shown. Just give us heart attacks why don't you? Let me or someone take you home."

I still couldn't believe it I saw him sitting there. I saw him sitting there so I just didn't understand how he could be there.

"Thanks I'll go home on my own."

"Hell no my friend, you need some help. Do pray tell me how you would get home being half delusional?"

I couldn't argue as I still questioned the seat and the next moment I know Jeremy put on my coat and walked me to a cab. As he called out to the cab driver my address my mind shut down and I awoke in front of my apartment building with fear in my mind knowing what my apartment looked like.

As I turned my key in the door I told him I was fine but he insisted on helping me in. I pleaded in my mind just to go but he didn't. I flicked my lights on and to his horror he saw my messy hole I call home.

It was normally neat but lately I just didn't seem to care. The coffee table was littered with magazines and tissues. The sink overflowed with dirty dishes and half empty glasses. Sweatshirts and socks scattered the floor. My answering machine blinked anxiously with unanswered messages. Dead flowers lay in a vase and most photographs lay face down. Jeremy looked around in astonishment. I shrugged threw off my coat and

slammed the door towards the bathroom.

The hot water flowed down my back, down my face, down my hair, down all my fears and all my hurts. The hot water continued to flow as I scrubbed my hair with shampoo. I started humming feeling relaxed in the shower. The shower was always the best place to unwind and feel better. Outside the door Jeremy had decided to investigate my mess of my home.

He cleaned up the table and opened the dishwasher and started loading it. Next he started folding blankets and strewn clothing then he came to the pictures. He flipped all the pictures over face up and saw they held the same boy smiling , laughing, just being himself. You know the saying Curiosity killed the cat well Jeremy was just that cat who would be killed.

As I turned off the shower head I heard the beeping of the answering machine. I know knew that Jeremy remained here and had pushed play. I jumped out of the shower, flung my robe around me and sprang out of the bathroom. He wouldn't hear anything of the past three weeks. As I rushed out I heard fluently Japanese one point, the next English and even at times Egyptian. They had all tried to call me with desperate pleas while I ignored them. I stormed towards to Jeremy, placed my finger on erase and erased all messages. I pointed my finger told the door and said out.

Jeremy "What is the matter with you? Why can't you just tell me what's up?"

"Nothing ok."

"Don't play stupid with me Anzu don't lie. I know things when I see them. Those pictures of your friend are all face down. Something happened but yet you won't tell me." With that he held out a photo that he had flipped over before.

I snatched the photo from his hands and stormed off.

Jeremy snapped "Anzu just give up. Ever since you got home you have been facing a losing battle which you know you can't win so just give in and just tell."

My eyes which I forced not to tear did "Shut up! Shut the hell up Jeremy. Why should I give in? I am not ready to give up on him, not ready to forget.

Jeremy had a quizzical look on his face, playing a dumbstruck card.

"I hate you Jeremy. My friend", I said pointing to the picture "He died ok? He's dead and that's the answer you have been looking for. At the dance show I saw him in the seat and he can't be there because he is dead, dead. You see now I don't wanna fight this battle anymore but I have to."

Jeremy began to speak but then there was a knock on the door, we both confused looks and with that he walked over to open the door.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! REVIEWAND YOU WILL SEE! 


	9. Whop de flippin do, look who it is

And as Jeremy opens the door in walks Seto Kaiba, in all of his glory. His eyes travel around the room, from me to Jeremy who is thinking, who are you?

I couldn't quite care why he was here, but to Jeremy it seemed to matter.

"Umm… May I help you?"

"Possibly, who are you?"

"You tell me who you are and then I will tell you who I am."

I groaned; this could go on forever. Jeremy could be a thorn in your side when looking for an answer and, well Kaiba was Kaiba.

"Jeremy this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba this is my friend Jeremy."

"Surely you don't have a boyfriend after only three weeks or are just a little devil after other's sympathy."

"Hahaha Kaiba …" I was going to continue but then I was interrupted by Jeremy.

"I am here friend from work and yet I know you are a business tycoon, but what is your relationship with Anzu?"

"Mazaki, please fetch me a glass of water. I feel like this will take a while."

I hissed at him and returned moments later with a glass of water to see Jeremy and Kaiba sitting in a chair and his feet on the table.

"You move those boots or no water and out the door you go."

"Believe me my dear, I didn't drop by because I wanted to, but dear Shizuka begged me every waking moment that when I visited New York that I would drop by and check on you. See that's why I am here."

Jeremy's head switched back and forth like watching a tennis match trying to figure out a relationship between the two of us. Were we friends? Were we family?

As both Kaiba and I bickered, Jeremy butted in "Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind me asking." pulling out a photo. "Do you know who this is?"

The photo which was thrust forward was a picture of Yugi. Kaiba scowled at it, his eyes traveling over every detail. Finally he looked up and said four words.

"Rivals equal competitive friends."

He looked in to Jeremy's confused face and sighed saying "You don't know half of the story,do you?"

"I probably don't know even know one third of it. Women" he shrugged "But do you have the time to tell?"

Kaiba looked at his watch in a annoyed way and answered "You have two of my precious hours." I started to fight between his words, but he looked at him. "Keep your cool. I will tell the whole story under one hour to even make it better."

And he kept to the truth, he did the whole telling of the story under one hours. After he finally finished, Jeremy whistled as I stared longingly out the window. Kaiba on the other hand took a gulp of water and stretched. He smiled a small evil smirk of I am going to make your life a living hell. He cleared his voice "Anzu, stop throwing a pity party and move on. We all have and so should you."

Ouch that hurt nailedme right in the gut, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Shut up Kaiba. Shut up! You are an arrogant businessman, wait hold on a minute, you probably not even a human with that cold heart of yours."

His face changed from a smirk to a threatening frown.

"Anzu, no one and I mean no one really cares about you moping about. Yes, it was a terrible accident, yes he was a great guy, but do you see us stilling moping about? Even that dog Katsuya is actually smiling so why not you?"

"Because maybe you Kaiba don't have those damn frightening images and thoughts of him lurking about, okay? Do you still not understand? I see him, okay do you get it ? That's not normal."

"You are probably right, that isn't normal." He sniggered. "You think he would have the heart to haunt me, but you interesting. Maybe even the Pharaoh, but no you. Very interesting. Tell Ghost Yugi that I say hello."

What a jerk! I started to raise my hand as a fist trying to make contact with his face, but Jeremy stopped my fist from colliding with his face.

"Please leave, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for telling, but please go."

"Whatever" he said "I did what I had to do." He started to walk out into the hallway, but before the door closed, he said "oh by the way Anzu that flower you got, well I know who sent it."

* * *

Wahoo! I finally updated. I am so sorry, but I have had an on going cold and all the school work. Thanks for the reviews and continue to review and I will continue to update, slowly or maybe faster hopefully.

Jen


	10. The paper and more riddles

The door slammed shut, my mouth still stuck open, disbelieving what Kaiba had just said. He knew who sent the flowers. I needed to go find him even though I didn't wish too. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to see Jeremy looking a little confused, shaking his head back and forth.

"Anzu, you can't go. He was probably lying."

"Jeremy, no one knows about the flowers so he wasn't lying." My hands began to grasp the doorknob but Jeremy's hand contacted with mine.

"Anzu, leave it. That guy," meaning Kaiba "wants you to move on. He only did that to annoy you."

"Jeremy, you leave it. You don't understand. My life here is different from that of Domino." And before he could say another word, I opened the door and sprinted down the hallway.

I down the elevator, through the revolving door and almost to the city streets when somebody stopped me by shouting my name.

"Oy! Anzu! Over here!" I turned my head to see Ryou Bakura standing against the building.

"Dear me, if you could shout any louder, I think all of NYC could have heard you." I blushed.

"You couldn't actually hear me, could you?"

"Nah, I just saw Kaiba storming out, all in his trench coat glory, mumbling how loony you are and what was the point trying to going out of the way to see you. Then he saw me and told me good luck with you. So I just decided to wait to see if you would storm out of the building, and lo and behold, I was right."

"Ryou, Which way did he go?"

"Kaiba, why do you care?"

"He told me something," I hesitated "and I have to found out if it is true."

"Well Anzu, I would tell you but I don't really know. For starters I would check that paper you stole at the funeral."

I gasped and grew angry. My temper had been at a boiling point ever since my journey home from Domino. "How does everyone know these things when I try to keep them secret?"

"Mind you Anzu, I have a millennium item and as doesa certain Pharaoh and some Egyptians," He coughed " We know things and don't think I don't notice things without the ring. I might not seem to be watching, but I was when you pried out that piece of paper and stuck it into your hands. I didn't say anything because I thought it was the best foranother time but now I think it is that time I was thinking of." He walked towards the revolving door. "After you."

I growled but made my way back through, the door up the elevator with Ryou. All the while Ryou whistled a merry tune. As I put my key into the lock and Ryou waltzed into the room, he stopped and said "allo there? I'm afraid I don't quite know who you are."

Oh no, not again with stupid introductions, so I finished them. " Ryou, Jeremy. Jeremy, Ryou. Jeremy, friend from New York and Ryou, friend from Domino. Good," I directed the rest of my words to Ryou "Let me go get the paper." He nodded and decided to get acquainted with Jeremy.

I started to rummage through my draws, thinking where did I put it? I started thinking hard, but I had no idea and then I remembered. That normally seems to happen. We only seem to remember things we forget, when we give up in looking or remembering.

I dug my hands into box inside my night table where some photos and some jewelry were kept. I soon found the paper nuzzled among the nick knacks. I decided that I would read it first before letting Ryou and Jeremy get to read it.

I was nervous. I was afraid who it was from. I hoped it was from Yugi, but maybe it won't. Maybe it will be someone different, but who? I started to unwrinkled the paper and smooth it. My eyes fixed onto a scrawl that I noticed as Yugi's somewhat nice and neat writing. It read

**_Giving and receiving, borrowing and stealing._**

**_Love and cherishing, hate and anger._**

**_Opposites are these but yet at times they are confused as synonyms._**

**_People confuse the difference between love and hate, truth and lies, guilt and innocence._**

**_They know not the truth, the balance these words have._**

**_People use this words unwisely, stupid somewhat._**

**_To say you hate someone, probably most of the time we love them._**

**_To say you lie, means that you tell the truth that is of lying._**

**_To say you like to give, means also receiving is pretty nice too._**

**_But what happens when these words are forgotten, confused by ignorance and arrogance._**

**_We gloat in glory, some live like kings._**

**_Some forget the true meaning of what it means to live and what it means to die._**

**_These people are slowly dieing a slow death by greed, power and lust._**

**_Those who still believe in love and truth live longer and prosper in ways money can not measure. ( _I wrote that!)**

The paper ended. I did not know what it meant. It was poem of his but I noticed it wasn't finished. Some one had ripped as though they didn't want anyone to know the rest of it. I flipped the page eager to know more but instead on the back, someone's scrawl, not Yugi's was written. I read it carefully trying to understand the mess. I read

_**To know the truth is a fickle thing which many dread and forget what they are looking for in the end. Was it truth they wanted and did the end up with lies?**_

And then a couple a numbers were scrawled

**_619420; 819450._**

What did these numbers mean?

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to figure the story out, have a better plot. Big case of writer's block. Well please Review!

Jen ( the numbers will acutally mean something just like the rose will, I think)


	11. Numbers and Understanding

**I am back with an update. Sorry it took so long. Family, midterms and writer's block were a combination of no chapter being updated. Well, let's get on with it.**

**Any errors, here or in past chapters, sorry.**

* * *

What do these numbers mean? What does any of this mean? So much was so confusing and so much I didn't understand. Someone knows what they numbers mean, but who? 

"Hey Anzu!"

What now? I went into the living room, staring at Ryou and Jeremy playing a game of chess. How long have I been reading this letter for?

"Yeah, you called Jeremy."

"Oh.. right. Your friend is amazing at chess, how come I have never met him before."

Ryou blushed while I smiled. "Anyway," I turned to Ryou "I read the paper and it creates more problems and more questions."

"Let me take a look."

His eyes skimmed from letter to letter, number to number. At the end he sighed, placed the paper on the table, sat back and closed his eyes, thinking of everything he has just read.

Jeremy looked from Ryou to me and picked up the paper. "You don't mind if I look at it, do you?"

We both shook their heads. "Go right ahead. See if you can make any head way."

Jeremy's eyes scanned it over and over and his eyes rested on the numbers. "Do you have some paper and pen?

"Yes, in the top drawer of the desk. I will go get it"

Ryou looked at Jeremy "You understand the numbers."

"A little but not really, but it never hurts to try."

I handed the paper and pen to him and I watched him scrawl the numbers on the paper.

_**619420; 819450**_

"You see the semi-colon. It separates the two sets of numbers so the numbers mean two different things. Right? "

"I guess."

"Well, let's take a look at the first set." He wrote the numbers out 6,1,9,4,2,0. "The numbers go in this order and can not be changed I am guessing which means they mean something specifically in this order. You know like the first word in the alphabet is A would equal one so maybe it is a code."

He tried that out. "6F, 1A, 9I, 4D, 2B, 00."

Ryou snorted "Because we know FAIDB is a word." We all laughed.

"It was a good try though."

"Just not good enough." I said sadly. I had really hoped that Jeremy had figured it out but at lest he was on the same path.

"Let me try the second set." He wrote the second numbers out 8,1,9,4,5,0 and he tried the same concept again.

"8H, 1A, 9I, 4D, 5E, 00. Damn it."

Ryou looked over," No word I see unless HAIDE is a word, somewhere."

Ryou looked at the two sets of numbers and then a light bulb burned bright. Ryou had an idea. "Jeremy placed the numbers in two sets of three."

Jeremy did it so now the set read, 619, 420, 819, and 450. "What good is that going to be, Ryou?" I asked.

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

He said the numbers "Six, nineteen." He said the number without saying six hundred, just six. It… sounded like a date or a time. Either way, it was starting to make sense.

He repeated the number again then the next. He stopped where the semi-colon was and tried again.

"Stop Ryou," I hesitated, "Those numbers, 619 are the day that Yugi died. June which is the sixth month on the 19th day which is the 19. How can this be?"

How can this be?

* * *

**Jen**


End file.
